Thank You
by Enilezah
Summary: He walked towards me,“It’s alright,” If he just smiled. He'd be cuter than any actor I have ever known. “You can trust me,” He didn’t gave me a chance to speak up. He threw me his jacket and went to face the bastards. Not AU MxN
1. Welcome to my Life

Hey guys hope you like this story, please ask me any questions about this if something's wrong or if there's something you guys don't understand here. Or if this story is too long that it already bores you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

--

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to My Boring Life

--

Mikan Sakura

Same as always. Living in this town. Me living this life, hundred percent normal. Nothing happens. One word to describe this life, one word to describe me, boring. I didn't chose this life, trust me. Was it my fault that I'm too plain? I'm not as "curvaceous" as most of the girls in my age, and why do I always blend with the walls in a guy's eyesight? They unintentionally don't notice me. One way to be happy, and that is to accept who I really am. Too bad for me being happy is like reaching for the moon.

Tomorrow's the first day of my junior year. I NEVER switched schools or moved from one town to another. Yup, perfectly normal. But if I DID, I would even be happier. Please, this is the twenty first century, people are now dying to be unique! And here I am, being normal as ever, WOW…

Suddenly, my phone rang, interrupting my dreary train of thoughts. I held the receiver, "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Mikan!" The shrill voice I have known my entire life sounded from the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey Mom…"

"Tomorrow's your first day," she announced cheerfully, trying to brighten up our conversation.

"Yeah, I know…" Who wouldn't?

"Ready?"

"I… think so…" Something's wrong, she isn't as cheery as ever.

"Uh, I just want to talk to you…" I knew it, she'll have breast implant!

"Y-yeah?"

"Uh, never mind, I wanted to talk to you personally but unfortunately, due to the circumstances I'm in, I can't go to your place…

"It's okay Mom… just tell me…"

"Okay… if… I would…" she exhaled… "m-marry again, would it bother you?" she asked. Damn….

I tried my best to make my about-to-crack voice sound happy , and succeeded. "If you're happy…" The feeling was unbearable. My hopes of my dand and my mom getting together again were now shattered into millions of pieces that can never be glued back together.

"Thank you, Mikan. I knew you would understand." But I couldn't! She was happy with Dad once, why can't she just be contented and marry him again. So I can have a normal family!?

"Sure Mom, no problem, bye…" my voice cracked at the last word, good thing she didn't noticed. I hung up.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I let them drip down my face one by one. 'It will be no problem. She's happy… Why shouldn't I be?' I repeated those phrases in my mind again and again forcing myself to be happy about 'The Marriage' idea—great, now I'm capitalizing it in my own thoughts—but to my dismay, it didn't work. My day's ruined.

I looked at the clock which is now silently screaming that it's 5:30 pm already. I almost forgot that I'll be meeting Nikka and Yuki at the mall; got to put on a happy face.

I grabbed my jacket and my bag as I headed outside. I locked my small apartment. It's such a drag living alone. Sure, my mom comes to visit once in a while, and my father checks up on me every now and then, but you can never avoid being lonely.

I walked a few blocks heading towards the station and got a cab.

"To the mall."

It smelled like air freshener inside and it almost suffocated me to death, thankfully, it's just 15 minutes ride to the mall. I paid the driver and got out, heading towards the cinemas. Eventually, I found Nikka and Yuki at the popcorn stall, in line buying popcorn.

"Hey guys…"

"Oh, hey!" They both greeted, warmly as ever.

Not knowing what to do, I volunteered to buy the tickets, "You guys already know what you want to watch?"

"uh… ahehehe…" they both laughed…Here we go again. Last time we watched a movie they spent half an hour deciding on what to watch. We came too late and didn't got to watch.

I would rather stay out of their sort of "big" debate with romantic movies, but it is already taking 5 minutes of our time.

"But I think the lead actor here is cuter!" Nikka argued.

"But this is funnier!" Huhhh…

"Okay guys," I finally butted in, "both of you obviously want romance. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" They both agreed.

"Okay, I'll narrow it down for the both of you My Sassy Girl or Sex and the City?"

"That's kind of easy…" Yuki commented.

"Sex and the City of course!" They both weirdly said in unison, agreeing with each other. FINALLY…

I went in line and bought the tickets. After an hour and a half of freezing inside the theater, we entered the Japanese restaurant that was located the next floor.

"The movie's great!" Nikka placed a sushi in her mouth, of course, the one who laughed in every scene.

"Totally hilarious!" Yuki agreed, "What about you Mikan? You didn't seem to enjoy that movie much…something wrong?

By the sudden mention of my name, it hit me that I was very silent, making them both suspicious…

"Uh… not my kind of movie…" I dismissed the topic.

After an hour of talking about random things like boyfriends (the usual), annoying siblings, and their excitement for tomorrow, we finished up our meal, and Yuki paid the bill. I insisted at first but I finally figured out that there is no point arguing with your friend to be the one to loose money.

"Wan'na come with us? We'll go dress shopping!" Nikka invited.

Uh-oh…. dress shopping torture…

"Uhh… hehe you guys go ahead… I'll be… uhmm heading home." I stuttered. I hate it when I can't avoid it.

" What are you gon'na do?" they both inquired me.

"Gon'na," think, think! THINK!! "prepare for tomorrow."

"but," Nikka was about to argue, thankfully Yuki let me go, "Oh okay," Yuki smiled, "maybe next time we could dress shop together…"

"Sure." I waved goodbye at them both and gave Yuki a meaningful look. She obviously understood what I meant.

I walked, again, a few blocks before I reached the subway. I entered the train and took a seat, looking outside seeing everything as a blur, a perfect match with my mind. I tried thinking straight. For one thing, grieving over the fact that your mother is marrying a man you don't even know, and the fact that your mother and father will never be together again will do NO good for tomorrow's nerve racking first day. I felt the train stopped, as the door swung open. I stood up and exited the train, bumping people here and there.

As I was outside, I walked to the 4th block now trying to find my house, hold on, something's different, the usual lampposts that were lighted up whenever I passed by here at this hour of night weren't there. It's too dark and only few windows of houses were lighted. Speaking of houses, there were only 2 or 3 here. Then it dawned at me, Oh no… I must have missed the first stop. Damn…

No need to panic… yeah… I'll just go back to the station. It's still 7:00 pm, but as I turned back, I faced pitch dark road in front of me…I tried to find a cab but no cab passed. I tried walking farther, as the road grew narrower, and darker…

"Hey there, beauty," a voice from my back sounded, the first thing that came in my mind made me curse, and I don't like what I have thought.

" Uhm… hello…" I responded my voice weak due to nervousness, still not turning to face him. Can I outrun these guys? What if, they catch me? I rummaged in my thoughts for a reasonable plan to escape. I heard laughs at his back, which made me turn. To see four faces grinning at me maniacly. God,… no….

They started to surround me, " I can give you my money, let me go…" I tried to walk away hoping for them to let me go.

"Hold on there beauty, we're not going to let you escape us that easily," The one speaking, I'm guessing their leader, grinned more widely this time.

"HELP!!" I screamed now desperate…

"Tsk, tsk….No one's ever going to hear you in this place you know?"Fuck…

"Please…" I said, almost inaudibly,…. I can feel my palms getting damp with cold sweat, same as my forehead.

"Why don't you just, play with us a little," The second guy said, "We'll make it really quick! Promise!"

I felt like a weak kitten surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

"No…please…" I hugged my jacket closer to my body.

"Be nice," they tried to remove my jacket but I persistently hugged it tighter to my body. As they pushed me to the ground, scraping my hand. I felt the burning heat entering. I gasped in pain.

I was surprised to hear a ripping sound at my back, as cold air rushed to my body. They couldn't have possibly ripped my jacket could… they?

Tears streamed down my face… they removed my torn jacket from me. Making my only protection now the shirt I'm wearing which was also torn apart at the back, revealing the strap of my bra.

"Ready?" Somebody asked, as a new set of tears formed in my eyes.

"No… I'm begging!!"

They began to gag me, and all I can do is struggle.

"Hey guys… looks like you're having a party here!" A new voice from a distance sounded, "care if I join?"

"We don't know you…"

His footsteps became more audible as he nearer. He came to look at me with those piercing red eyes of his that seemed to see through my eyes.

"So,… one, two, three, four…" He counted, what is he doing, playing around?

The four men became irritated as he also huddled among them to look at me closer, I'm not sure but I think a blush crept up to my face.

"Four of you big bastards," he smirked looking at them, " attacking one defenseless girl…"

"Who the hell are you to call us bastards!" They shouted in fury.

"You call yourselves men?" He chuckled…

" You asked for it…"

They released me from their iron grip as they faced the guy, now shrugging off his jacket, revealing a muscled figure.

"Wait, time out…"

He came at me, the blush still not leaving my face. "It's alright..." If he just.. smiled…he'll be cuter than any actor I have known. "You can trust me…" He didn't gave me a chance to speak up, but even if I had one, I'm pretty sure I won't have spoken due to nervousness. He gave me his jacket as he went back to face the bastards.

--

What do you guys think? Please review! Constructive criticisms are allowed. Thank you!

-Celine's Imagination


	2. HEROES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** I've been gone for a REALLY LONG time. I KNOW! New chapter is up, hopefully before Christmas. I've been doing some editing, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: HEROES**

He faced them as they sneered with delight.

"This is going to be easy," One of them said with their scratchy voice.

"Better double check," He muttered softly but loud enough for them to hear.

With a blink of an eye, he suddenly charged towards them giving one guy a punch in the face which sent him flying towards the warehouse wall. Unconscious. He did the punch so fast that blinking my eyes would've made me miss it.

One down, three to go…

I'm not sure if he looked at me in the darkness, but I saw him angled towards my direction. He received a punch in his face but not hard enough to bring him down. For a second, he was out balanced and took a step backward. But, wait- what the….- did I just see him smirk? He wiped the blood that trickled down from his lower lip.

Before he could make another move, a guy held both of his arms so that the two other guys at his back could take advantage of his momentary handicap.

No way…

For a split second I saw something glow— and I'm sure that my sanity is still intact, well, kinda. His hand suddenly went glowing red orange. I can't be sure because the glow wasn't even touching his hand. It's about an inch away from his hands radiating.

Impossible. And in my condition right now, I think hallucination would be an intuitive answer to my questions. Yeah, fragments of my huge imagination.

He grab hold of the guy's collar and gave him a knee jerk to where it hurts and threw him with the first guy that still lay unconscious on the ground, making them two.

He forgot the two other guys at his back, now preparing to attack behind him. No… I was so shocked that I wasn't able to realize I was holding my breath until I began to feel light headed. I saw what the other guy was holding.

A knife…

I tried to shout but my voice betrayed me, and the only sound I heard was a muffled voice. Not even loud enough for him to turn around and see the two other men behind him about to hit him at the back.

I involuntarily grab hold of anything hard that I could reach.

I think he's preparing to attack, but what he doesn't know is that they have a… a knife. What chances does he have? Though clenched within my fist, a weapon, coward as I could ever be, I still couldn't move.

"Don't assume I'm that as stupid as both of you are." He blurted out. He turned around and before any of the two of them could attack, he elbowed one guy in the ribs and kicked him hard, he was too fast for them. The guy smashed against the garbage bin with a loud banging.

He faced his remaining opponent ready to kick ass, but his eyes widened in shock, because before him, was a man ready to stab his heart out of him.

It happened in a flash, and I was still dazed. Before I knew it, I sent the weapon in my fist flying up the air, hitting the bastard's head, directly. A direct hit. Shards of glass flew everywhere. I came to my senses and realized that what I have grab hold of a while ago was an empty glass bottle of beer.

Oh. My. God.

I just threw a glass bottle on a guy's head. That's a… sin…. Right? I can't bear the sight of blood. I can't even believe that I'm the one who did that. Damn… what if somebody found out? What would they think of me? Would they—no, they possibly can't—tell on me, can they?

"Nice…teamwork…" His breathless voice suddenly sounded in my ear which immediately cut me out from my reverie.

I became aware of my surroundings again. Seeing him seated on the cold concrete floor a few inches away from me. At last, I found my voice, though it wasn't as even as I wanted it to be, "It's the least I can do…" I don't know how I sounded or how I looked at him.

We sat there together in silence looking at the four bastards scrambling cowardly away. The silence between us was not as awkward as I have expected. It was calm and peaceful. Silence that is tolerable.

"Hey, I didn't gave you my jacket for no reason." He told me breaking the silence we momentarily shared.

I found that his jacket was still clutched in my right hand, and only then did I realize—I was… shaking? I immediately wore his jacket that was three inches longer than my arms without a word. Did he just saw my hand? Okay, me being paranoid is just plain ridiculous, he couldn't have seen my hands, what kind of eyes does he have?

The peaceful silence began to envelope on us again, and I liked it. I felt in his movement that he is debating in his mind I just couldn't figure out what it is. "Are you-"he began, but hesitated, again, destroying the silence I like.

I looked at his eyes, there I saw a hint of indecision lingering with those tantalizing orbs of his. He sighed frustratedly. "Are you alright?"

The mention of being alright hit me…hard. I wasn't. And the mere thought that I was just about to be… will send me, for sure, crying hysterically, and I KNOW it would do no good. If it wasn't for him, I didn't know what could have happened to me. Flashes of my imagination gave me horror and sent chills running up and down my spine slowly at first, and continued rapidly.

I wanted to slap myself for thinking so much and for my fucking imagination. "Hey," he tugged his jacket that is on me lightly, making me look at him, but now my vision is blurred, what the—it was then that I felt tears running down my cheeks, again, in front of him. I'm sure that I have blushed scarlet. I'm not really the type of person used to people seeing me cry, really.

He smiled slightly. It wasn't a real smile, and yet it wasn't fake either, something that spelled comfort to me. The new set of tears that had just formed in my eyes were now rapidly flowing out. I adverted my gaze from him.

Maybe he thinks I look ridiculously weird right now. I wanted to run but it seemed like my legs has a mind of its own and doesn't want to move. I know it sounded cliché-ed but when it happens to you in REAL life, watch out. Fucking legs….

He leveled his head with mine to lock his gaze with mine, and motioned his right hand up his left shoulder and patted it. What is he doing? And one word made me give in, "cry…" he said softly. It automatically sent me crying on his shoulders. He was like a magician that knows every magic word that made me do this or that. Patting his shoulders and telling me to cry, for me when it came out from his mouth was like a signal I couldn't avoid. It was like an involuntary movement, the same that happened when I automatically reached out for the glass bottle.

Now, I don't care what HE thinks. If I look weird, or if I look ridiculous, or if I look ridiculously weird or weirdly ridiculous. I need somebody's shoulder to cry on for now, but I never expected it would be… his, a guy I just met fifteen minutes ago and whose name I still don't know.

Still crying my guts out to him, I don't know what his expression looked like or what he is doing. Sure, I don't care about what he thinks, but it doesn't change the fact that I want to see his reaction. For a moment I felt his hand patting my back and hushing me, but I, due to bad experiences, now concluded that it was just a slice from my wild imagination.

Realization hit me again, making me stiff. What if,… he's a traitor?

Oh no…

What if he just wanted me for himself?

I immediately released myself from his arms, and sat there still. Couldn't move a muscle, why now? Better yet, WHAT now?

I started to get nervous and the feelings I had fifteen minutes ago all came flooding instantly throughout my body again. I don't know how long we've sat there accompanied with the agonizingly awkward silence. What if he's beginning to get suspicious? Worst case scenario now would be him finding out what I'm thinking.

Bad luck hit me twice, now.

He seemed to think what I was thinking and smirked. Damn. "You know," he faced me again but now I couldn't set my eyes again on his. "I told you, you can trust me, I'm not that kind of person, lingering in dark alleys at night just looking for a girl to rape." He told me, nonchalantly.

By the mention of the last word, I clenched my hands, and winced in pain, one, due to my unfalteringly good memory, and two, because of my bruised hand. Damn bastards…

"H-how could I know I can trust you…now…" My voice sounded more even now than before, but I can't avoid my stuttering.

"I CAN do it to you now, you know?" He gave me a jokingly malicious look, "while you can't move," he leaned towards me,…

….gulp…

"While you're still defenseless…" closer…I backed away an inch.

He's… got a point. "Oh," the only word that escaped my mouth.

He backed away, before I start hyperventilitating. This is just way too embarrassing for me to handle.

"Truce?" He held out a hand.

"Sure…" I shook it, lightly.

"Come on," He stood up and reached for my hand, "we don't want you to catch a cold, your _boyfriend_ might get mad at me." He joked.

I ignored his last statement and took his hand, forgetting the stinging bruise in my hand. His grip on me was very strong and my hand burned with pain. I winced.

"Oh," he muttered with sudden realization, "you better clean that, it will hurt." He gave me a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I took it while he helped me up, grabbing my arm. It wasn't as hard as a while ago when I wanted to run away.

I began wiping my bruised hand, when we walked away from the dark alley. He was right. It hurtthe scrape burned from every inch.

"Klutz," He said with a smirk.

"Jerk." I used the first word that popped in my brain so I could retort back quickly. I was just beginning an argument that will last for who knows when, and I faced him.

Seeing him more clearly now, with little light, a smirk plastered all over his face, he looked like some kind of Hollywood star. No, better. I could never describe. In this situation, the statement, 'Too good to be true' could be very much applied.

"What?" He arched one of his eyebrows. "You find me cute now?" he asked with a voice full of teasing.

"You wish…" I said concentrating in controlling a smile that was just about to show up, I hope… I succeeded.

He leaned at me closer, still walking, our faces inches apart. I blushed madly and his smirked widened. "Should have known,"

"What?" I started to get annoyed.

"You're head over heels with me the first time you saw me."

"No way."

"Oh really?"

"REALLY. PERIOD." I stared at him hotly, hoping that is enough, "cut it out."

"Sure, sure…" he dismissed the topic. THANK GOD! "whatever you say."

I was just wondering how I will get home when he suddenly asked me, "You live anywhere near here?"

"Not really…"

"Then why are you here?" He demanded like I was some kind of a hostage being interrogated.

"Er… I sort of missed the last stop," I admitted.

He looked at me like I was some kind of stupid, and then changed his expression, "Oh, so you live next city…"

"Yeah…"

We came to a stop when we saw a sleek black motorcycle parked in front of us. His grin or more like a smirk, widened.

No way.

"Nice, huh?" He asked. An annoying grin still plastered across his face.

"er… yeah…"I replied shakily, "y-yours?"

He nodded, "put this on."

"Oh, er, I can find a ride," I am **seriously** having a hard time finding an excuse in my brain, "er… somewhere…" what a lame excuse.

"Come on, Chicken." There he goes again with all that name calling.

"No way I'm gon'na ride that '_thing_'!" Did I just said that out loud?

"Suite yourself," He said with a sigh.

"But…People die in that '_thing_'!"

"I'm sure there's a lot more 'good guys' out there ready to offer you a ride home." He's got a point.. "At 10:30, in the evening…"

By the mention of 10:30, I realized that the subway is already closed. God… Why do you let this happen to me.

He went to sit on his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

But what if I get cornered by maniacs again.

_No way. Don't ride, you could die._

But the subway is already closed.

_Don't ride. There are buses that will pass by._

But, what if I get lost again? Damn…

Was I just debating with my own conscience? How weird could I get?

He revved the engine.

I found myself already seated in the motorcycle hugging his back tightly as he chuckled lightly. "Here…" he gave me a helmet, and I obediently took it and placed it on my head. Does he know reverse psychology? It sure worked with me.

"Chill, if you think people die riding motorcycles, then why am I still here alive?" He questioned me trying to be as diplomatic as he could.

"Why didn't you just get a car? It would REALLY be much safer."

"Motorcycles can slide out of traffic easier _and_ faster…Now chill—your stiff as a statue."

I relaxed a bit. But I couldn't get the nervousness out of my system, ironic.

He revved the engines once again, I prepared myself for whatever accident going to happen.

He revved the engine for the second time. I prepared to face death. Oh God… Shutting my eyes tightly.

He started off.

Just my luck, 10:30 in the evening with no traffic.

I could feel the cold wind blowing at my face. My closed eyes tightened more. But I can't help myself to get intrigued what the world looks while you're on a motorcycle.

I opened my eyes.

"Not that bad eh?" He asked, still looking at the road in front of us.

"Y-yeah…"

We turned into a corner, then turned, and turned. I honestly can't remember how many turns we had. But as we turned, the motorcycle would be dangerously slanting for a second, and he would go faster. Every time he did those dangerous and deathly terrifying stunts, I will hug his body tighter. Pathetically embarrassing. I don't even know if he could still breathe, or if I could still face him later.

After a few minutes, I could already tell where we are. Then he asked me for directions, "where now?"

"Turn right. 2nd building," I answered.

Then he slowed, coming to a stop. I immediately got off, removing the helmet off my head.

"Not bad for a first time, right?"

I gave a nod. Really, it wasn't as bad as I have imagined a while ago.

"Well, err... I guess this is good bye?" I asked not quite sure if I should have said that.

"I guess…" He got off the engine and took the helmet from my hand.

I remembered his jacket, and immediately shrugged it off my body, turning my back away from him so that he could not see my naked back.

"Thanks also…for this."

"No prob," He smiled and climbed to his motorcycle seat again. "See you…around…"

He climbed his motorcycle. "Hey," I blurted out.

He looked up at me without a word.

"er… thanks again… really," I tried to make my voice as sincere as possible. "For… everything you did for me,"

He looked amused.

"Anytime…" He grinned, then speeded off.

I unlocked the door then went to the second floor, where my apartment is located. As I entered, without even thinking, I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I instantly felt relaxed as the warm water made contact with my bare skin loosening my tight muscles and nerves. His perfect face flashed in my mind.

I couldn't help but just… smile. What _did_ he do to me?

After 20 minutes of a nice long shower. I wore my shorts and loose shirt.

What a long… day. Too bad I'll never see him again. I didn't even got the chance to ask his name.

I shrugged off the thoughts about him. Why do I keep on _thinking_ about _him_!

I was trying to concentrate on blocking him in my thoughts. Before I drifted to unconsciousness…

**

* * *

COMMENT AND REVIEW. PLEASE! :D**


End file.
